Minty Meadow (Episode 5)
Minty Meadow, formerly Lollipop Forest, is the fifth episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fifth episode of World One. The episode contains levels 51-65. It was released on April 12, 2012. The champion title is Lollipop Ranger. Story Before episode: A unicorn needs a horn. She says to Tiffi, "Alas, what is a unicorn without a horn?" After episode: Tiffi brings out a trampoline. Then, Tiffi extracts a string of lollipops from a tree to the unicorn. This string later becomes the recovered horn of the unicorn. After episode (alternate ending): Tiffi becomes sad and says, "A horse." And the unicorn sadly walks away. New things *Chocolate ( ) is introduced in this episode. It will multiply to make more chocolate unless you get rid of it all. If you clear a piece of chocolate during a go, no more chocolate will re spawn the following go. Despite the misconception, chocolate is actually introduced in Minty Meadow, not in Chocolate Mountains. Levels Difficulty *This episode can get hard at times, and the scores needed for stars are higher. The average difficulty is considerably easy, however. This episode is around the same difficulty compared to the previous episode, Chocolate Mountains, but easier. *Easiest level: Level 64 *Hardest level: Level 56 Minty Meadow contains levels 51-65. The first thing people think of when they think of Minty Meadow is level 65, the former most hated level in Candy Crush Saga. Other than 65, this episode has quite a few medium and medium-hard levels such as 56 and 62. This is one of the few 15-level episodes to have only three level types. Besides, every level (except 55) contains chocolate, one of the most hated elements in the game. There are 8 Jelly Levels , 5 Ingredients Levels and 2 Timed Levels . Check out the gallery below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This episode used to be called "Lollipop Forest," most likely because it has lollipops on the trees. *This episode features level 65, which was the most hated level and was quite possibly the hardest level in the whole game. Due to the fact this episode has level 65, the other levels in the episode are usually forgotten about. Because of how hard it was, the level was nerfed, & therefore is no longer the hardest level in the game. *In the iOS version, a silhouette of the Minty Meadow can be seen in the background of the Cupcake Circus. *Level 55 is the only level with no chocolate in this episode. Gallery/Directory After65.PNG Ep5.jpg Level_51.png|Level 51 - |link=Level 51 Level_52.png|Level 52 - |link=Level 52 Level_53.png|Level 53 - |link=Level 53 Level_54.png|Level 54 - |link=Level 54 Level_55.png|Level 55 - |link=Level 55 Level_56.png|Level 56 - |link=Level 56 Level_57.png|Level 57 - |link=Level 57 Level_58.png|Level 58 - |link=Level 58 Level_59.png|Level 59 - |link=Level 59 Level_60.png|Level 60 - |link=Level 60 Level_61.png|Level 61 - |link=Level 61 Level_62.png|Level 62 - |link=Level 62 Level_63.png|Level 63 - |link=Level 63 Level_64.png|Level 64 - |link=Level 64 Level_65.png|Level 65 - |link=Level 65 Category:Episodes Category:World One Category:Released Episodes of 2012